1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to lighting devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an illuminating device which includes a LED (light-emitting diode) array. Specifically, the invention relates to a nightlight which includes a light bank having LEDs therein and which has multiple electrical pathways which can be selectively engaged to regulate the amount of light emitted from the light bank.
2. Background Information
Nightlights have been used for some time to provide sufficient light for a person to move around a room during the night without have to turn on an overhead light. A nightlight can provide comfort to young children who may be afraid of total darkness, can provide enough light for a parent to check on an infant or may provide light to negotiate the way to a bathroom without waking up an entire household.
Originally, night lights were provided with a 7 W incandescent light bulb. These night lights provided the necessary light to negotiate around a room, but because the bulbs were incandescent, they tended to generate some heat and tended to burn out fairly easily.
In the last few years, LED (light-emitting diode) technology has advanced to the point that LEDs can be used for low-cost applications such as nightlights. The LEDs can emit various colors of light including white, green and red. The white LEDs tend to be high intensity LED devices which provide a fairly substantial amount of light. This is useful for locations such as bathrooms and staircases, but can be problematic if used in bedrooms because the quantity of light emitted can tend to interfere with some people falling asleep.
There is therefore a need in the art for an illuminating device in which the quantity of light emitted by LEDs can be adjusted.
There is further a need in the art for an illuminating device which can be checked and adjusted during daylight or bright ambient light conditions to determine and vary the settings of the LEDs so that they deliver a specified quantity of light in the dark.